Otaku's, Dresses, and Playing Games
by Yuki Kasane
Summary: in which percy turns into a girl, annabeth goes otaku, hades is hiding a secret, and a mysterious girl has something up her sleeve that will bring the gods a huge surprise.


ANNABETH'S POV

It was a rainy day, and I was searching for stuff on the internet on Daedalus's laptop. I was very, very, very, very bored. Since it was Friday, I was supposed to join capture the flag, but I caught a cold from that last quest. Me, Percy, Grover and Tyson were beat, so we didn't join.

I was browsing for stuff when suddenly, I saw a link on Google that read:

**THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA CHAPTER ONE**

_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, _I thought. _Seems interesting._ Then I clicked the link.

I dont know what it was about that manga, but it just seemed so... _fascinating._ That was strange. I was never THAT into manga. Before I knew it, I began searching for things like, "Ouran High School Host Club", "Hetalia Axis Powers", "Naruto", and even "Vocaloid" on YouTube and Google.

I don't know how much time passed, but I knew it was getting late. I was sinking in deeper into the Abyss of Otaku Awesomeness.

Before I knew it, the door of my cabbin creaked open, and Malcom, one of my half brothers, shuffled in. He looked at the screen of my laptop. "Oh my gods, Annabeth! Why the hell are you searching for YAOI?!" he scream-shouted.

My other cabbinmates strode inside, and looked at the laptop screen. Then they used the schocked expression Malcom was wearing on his face.

PERCY'S POV

It was a dark stormy day that day. I was reading a comic book on my bunk. Thunder was booming and lightning was flashing. I hated days like these. Its like Zeus was mad at someone. _Me. _Just the thought of Zeus getting mad made me have goosebumps.

Thats when it happened.

I was just lying on my bunk, with Tyson snoring away, when suddenly I felt the urge to wear a dress. No, not just any dress, but a dress they wore in the Victorian times so frilly and girly, that even Aphrodite would kneel down and beg.

I sensed that it was just one of my impulsive thoughts, so i just went back to reading my comic book. Five minutes later, I thought of it again, but this time it was a need. I banged my head against a wall.

_Get a hold of yourself, man! _The inner me shouted and slapped me. _You are a MAN. You even have a girlfriend. What would Annabeth think if you wore a dress, huh? What will Chiron, or your dad think?! What will your mom think?_

I had no idea how I ended up at the Aphrodite Cabin wearing a Victorian dress.

The dress was a beautiful shade of pink, with white lace frills. The dress was made out of pure silk, and the dress also had a huge pink silky ribbon at the back. The dress had a lot of tiny cute ribbons on it. On the base of the neck, there was a small string attached, and the girls tied it for me. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I wore fancy pink shoes and pink-and-black hair decorations. I said thanks to the Aphrodite girls and left the cabin.

_What the fuck am I doing? _I thought to myself. I sighed. I should ask Annabeth about this.

When I reached the Athena Cabin, Annabeth and Malcom were staring at something on Daedalus's laptop. The blue delta on the laptop was glowing red. That was strange. I always saw it glow blue. Then Annabeth looked in my direction, and I saw an expression of pure horror. "What the hell?" she said.

NORMAL POV

Back at the Underworld, Hades grinned evily. He grinned and grinned and grinned and grinned until his cheeks hurt. He was going to get payback. He was going to have revenge.

He was deep in thought when one of his skeleton warriors announced to him that he had a guest. He nodded, and told the skeleton to let him or her in.

A girl with long, silky black hair and sea green eyes streaked with blue entered the room. The dark lights of the Underworld casted an eerie shadow on her slightly tanned face. Hades raised an eyebrow.

"Well. It has been a long time I've seen you, Alice. What are you doing here?" he said with a hint of fear.

The girl glared at him, and the god of the Underworld's expression grew serious. His eyes widened, and the girl's green eyes turned red suddenly. "We know what your up to. Your not going to get away with it." She said. Then she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: haha, i know. The story sucks. this chapter's pretty short. Whatever. Just dont forget to review! Peace ~


End file.
